Ojos que no ven
by Angel Natsumi
Summary: Fic con escenitas lemon... Ojalá sea de su agrado y dejen reviews... Sin summary, sólo leanlo si se animan... Gracias


**Ojos que no ven...**

By Angel Natsumi

_Este fic tiene algunas escenitas algo subidas de tono (lemonade), pero nada tampoco muy exagerado, pero si igual lo quieres __leer conste que te advertí, en toco caso no vas a quedar traumado por leerlo... Que disfrutes tu lectura... _

* * *

Ukyo se levantó temprano este día lunes y como todas las mañanas, desde que terminara a escuela, preparaba todo antes de abrir el U´chans. Cuando ya todo estuvo listo, abrió su negocio y espero a sus primeros clientes.

No paso mucho durante el día, pues era invierno y nevaba, aun así Ukyo espero que mejorara en la tarde... craso error, también se equivocó, sólo unos cinco clientes entraron en toda la tarde y ya con eso Ukyo se sentía desanimada.

Al anochecer, cuando aparte de ella no había nadie más en U´chans, decidió cerrar su negocio. La muchacha buscaba las llaves por debajo del mesón, cuando alguien entró, Ukyo no se dio cuenta de eso y sólo se alerto de su presencia cuando varias banquetas y sillas caían haciendo un ruido bastante fuerte, hasta que todo calló. Rápidamente Ukyo se levantó para ver de que se trataba y se sorprendió al ver a Ryoga frente a sí.

- ¡Ryoga! ¿Pero que haces aquí?

- Pues tengo hambre ¿Tú que crees?- respondió sonriendo, aunque la mirada la tenía perdida.

- No me refería a eso, sino a qué haces en Nerima, hacía mucho tiempo que no te aparecías por aquí y... – calló al ver los ojos de Ryoga, notó que estaban apagados, sin luz, como si estuviera...

- Sí Ukyo, estoy ciego, no te alarmes, yo ya me acostumbre- le dijo el muchacho

- ¿Pe... pero cómo?

- Mejor dejémoslo así ¿quieres?- le dijo y tomo su mano- Ukyo, te pido por favor que no digas nada de esto ni a Ranma ni a Akane...

- Pero ellos te verán de igual modo, entonces tú ten...

- Si lo sé, pero yo les explicare la historia completa- volvió a interrumpir a la chica, dejándola perpleja, pues era la segunda vez que adivinaba los pensamientos de ella, si se puede decir así.

Después de conversar e informarse Ryoga de todo lo sucedido en su ausencia, aunque no fue mucho, todo seguía casi igual con prometidas, peleas y eso..., y después de haber disfrutado de tres okonomiyaki que Ukyo le preparo, la chica le comunicó que era hora de cerrar el U´chans.

- Vaya, el tiempo se paso casi volando... bueno, toma aquí está el dinero, gracias por la comida- le dijo Ryoga, se levantó de de la banqueta y aunque traía un bastón para ayudarse en su ceguera, dejó todo un reguero de sillas. Ukyo lo miraba y aunque no muy convencida lo detuvo:

- Espera Ryoga, no creo que se mala idea que pases aquí la noche. Ryoga la escuchó y volteo, sonreía como si supiera que la muchacha se lo iba a pedir.

- Hiciste un desastre aquí y sólo te levantaste de la silla, es más no sé ni como llegaste a Nerima.

- Pues eso digamos que fue obra del destino... te ayudo a cerrar el U´chans- le dijo Ryoga

- ¡No!... no, mejor yo lo hago, tú espérame aquí... no te muevas- le pidió, cerró el restaurant y tomando al muchacho de la mano lo ayudo a subir las escaleras. Al llegar a la planta alta, Ukyo llevó al muchacho a una habitación y le dijo que se pusiera cómodo.

- Bueno eh... aquí estás, no es la gran habitación pero te servirá más que un banco del parque... en fin si necesitas algo me llamas, yo estaré al lado- le dijo Ukyo y sin saber porqué se sonrojo un poco.

- No te preocupes estaré bien... – sonrío el muchacho, escuchó que Ukyo cerraba la puerta y la llamó- ¡Ukyo!- la muchacha asomo la cabeza por la puerta- Gracias... – dijo y sonrío.

Ya era noche cerrada cuando Ryoga se levanto, pues tenía algo de sed y no quiso molestar a Ukyo. Con dificultad pudo ubicarse dentro del cuarto y cuando lo logró pudo abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación. Con el bastón tocaba el suelo y su alrededor para encaminarse y no tropezar, pero parecía que no tenía buen resultado, de pronto tropezó y alcanzó a sujetarse de una pared y sin quererlo abrió un poco la puerta de la habitación de Ukyo y aunque no podía ver, escuchaba unos gemidos que venían desde el interior del cuarto.

Dentro de la habitación, Ukyo gemía de placer y disfrutaba de uno de los tantos sueños eróticos que tenía desde hace un año. Dormía sobre su cama, cubierta solamente con una delgada sábana y vestía ropa interior: un lindo conjunto de encaje que dejaba muy poco al cubierto; estaba acostumbrada a dormir así pues le ayudaba a imaginarse a ella y a Ranma en la intimidad...en fin Ryoga no podía ver su cuerpo perfecto y sólo escuchaba atentamente a cada sonido, a cada gemido de placer y su sangreque comenzaba a hervir recorría su cuerpo, sus manos se crispaban y su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, y todo el calor llegó hasta sus pantalones y allí se detuvo. Suspiro y aunque quería irrumpir en aquel sueño de la muchacha y borrar el nombre,aunque sea por un momento, de Ranma, se alejó del lugar, dispuesto a conseguir un poco de agua, que este momento necesitabade veras para refrescarse.

Puso el primer pie en un escalón, el segundo y al tercer paso tropezó otra vez y cayó rodando escaleras abajo. Con todo el estruendo que provocó, la muchacha rápidamente se levantó, se coloco una bata tipo kimono y bajo corriendo las escaleras;y al pie de estas, vio a Ryoga que se levantaba con dificultad. Se arrodillo junto a él y lo ayudo.

- Ryoga... vamos... ¿hey no te dije que si necesitabas algo me lo pidieras?- le decía mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Ryoga permitía su ayuda, pero luego la rehusó.

- ¡Hey suéltame ¿quieres? ¡ No soy un inútil desvalido...

- Eso lo sé sólo quiero ayudarte... - le dijo Ukyo, bajo la vista y prontamente se cubrió, puesto que tenía descubierto supecho y dejaba al descubierto su ropa interior y sus pechos, se sonrojó un poco, abochornada.

- No te preocupes, no puedo ver ¿recuerdas?- le dijo Ryoga aún en el suelo. Ukyo arrodillada junto a él lo miraba sin comprender, finalmente sonrió.

- Y bueno ¿piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?

- No el suelo está muy frío... – dijo y trató de levantarse, trató solamente porque lo que quería era que Ukyo se acercara a él para ayudarlo y así él podría... – Ahora ayúdame por favor...

Ukyo lo tomo de los hombros y lo ayudaba a levantarse cuando Ryoga busco y tomo su cara y besó sus labios con pasión.

La muchacha confundida se resistió.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!- gritó pero Ryoga la tomo entre sus brazos y la acostó bajo su cuerpo, le sujetaba las manos y la besaba en los labios con pasión y al mismo tiempo con furia. Cuando dejo de besarla, aún sostenía sus manos evitando así que ella lo golpeara. Respiraba muy cerca de ella y ni siquiera se movía para dejarla en libertad.- ¡Suéltame! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa Ryoga?! ¡Ya déjate de juegos! ¡Suéltame!

- Lo haré Ukyo, te dejare libre, pero quiero que sepas que no es un juego y que aunque pienses en él, incluso en este momento, nunca te sucederá lo mismo con Ranma- le dijo Ryoga y soltó sus manos; también se alejo de ella y se protegió de un futuro golpe. Esperó unos segundos cubriéndose la cabeza, pero al sentir que Ukyo no hacía nada bajó la guardia.

- ¿Porque diablos sabes lo que voy a decir o lo que estoy pensando?- le preguntó Ukyo más calmada.

- Ukyo yo... primero quiero...

- Contéstame...

- Esta bien... perdí la vista, pero ahora puedo leer los pensamientos, eso explica el porqué sé lo que vas a decir- le dijo Ryoga que ahora se encontraba sentado en el suelo, al lado de ella- No es extraño Ukyo, así que no pienses así, no soy la única persona que tiene este don.

- ¡¿Quieres dejar eso?! Son mis pensamientos los que estas invadiendo- le dijo algo enojada- No quiero pensar que otras cosas has sacado de mi cabeza.

- Ukyo te prometo que nada, bueno nada que tu no hayas dicho o que ibas a decir...

- ¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡Escúchame bien pervertido...!- ahora sí, ahora estaba furiosa

- ¡Pervertido! Hey Ukyo yo no soy quien tiene sueños húmedos en la noche, esa eres tú...

- ¡¿Qué?!- reclamo la muchacha sonrojándose

- ¿Quieres un consejo? Será mejor que no gimas tan fuerte porque esos ruidos fueron los que me despertaron...

- ¡¿Qué estas diciendo?! Ah... ¡Me espiabas pervertido!... No sé en que estaba pensando cuando te pedí que te quedaras aquí, soy una tonta- dijo esto y se levantó del suelo, Ryoga ya se encontraba en pie.

- ¡Deja de decirme pervertido!... yo no sé porque te hice caso y me quedé; si me hubiera ido no estaría pasando por esto.

- ¡Claro pervertido, mañoso, eres peor que Hapossai, te quedaste para espiarme ¿verdad?! Además intentabas otra cosa, eso explica el porque te abalanzaste sobre mi... ¡No puedo creerlo, yo confié en ti Ryoga!- decía la muchacha indignada, pero al mismo tiempo, el saber que Ryoga la escucho mientras soñaba, la excitaba de una manera inusual.

- ¡Pues ya no me verás más, si tanto te molesta el tenerme cerca me voy! Pero te diré una cosa Ukyo, nunca tendrás a

Ranma porque él no te quiere y nunca lo hará, tres años han pasado y aún no te has dado cuenta... será mejor que dejes de lado todas esas fantasías porque nunca se harán realidad- le dijo Ryoga y caminaba tanteando el suelo con sus pies y movía las manos para ayudarse a no tropezar.

- ¡Te digo lo mismo Ryoga, me reclamas a mí y en tu cabeza sigue rodando en nombre de Akane! Tienes las mismas fantasías que yo en la noche ¡no lo niegues! Sueñas que ella te besa y ¡qué le haces el amor! Pero eso tampoco nunca sucederá... ¡Eres igual de patético que yo! ¿Me oyes? ¡Eres patético!- le gritaba Ukyo, ahora se sentía herida, de verdad se sentía herida.

- ¡Al menos yo ya me di cuenta... ¿Porque crees que vine aquí?!- le preguntó Ryoga volteando hacia ella- Porque quiero olvidarme de ella, dejar todo atrás y creí que lo haría contigo, que la olvidaría con tu ayuda, pero me equivoqué porque Ranma aún está presente en ti, en tus sueños y en todo en lo que yo quiero formar parte... – Ukyo lo miraba y aunque no entendía mucho, sonreía nerviosa y una que otra lágrima caía por sus mejillas-... Hoy me di cuenta de ello y será mejor que me vaya porque creo no tener oportu... – calló al sentir unos dedos en sus labios y después un beso, un apasionado beso, que no creyó que nacería de ella.

Ryoga correspondía al beso, con pasión y sus manos se aferraban a la cintura de la muchacha, sujetándola con fuerza. Ukyo se aferraba al cuello de Ryoga y continuaba besándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello; quería desahogar su deseo, su entrega pero... finalmente se separó de él y miro su rostro, ambos tenían la respiración agitada y sus corazones latían con fuerza.

- Ryoga... yo... – decía aun abrazado a él.

Ryoga la tomo de la nuca y la aproximo a él.

- No hables, sólo deja que suceda- le dijo y volvió a besarla, con fuerza con frenesí y locura, un deseo más allá de lo previsto se apodero de él, de sus labios y sus manos; quería hacerla suya, poseerla en ese momento, en el piso del restaurant. Ukyo no se resistió al beso, pero se quejo de dolor al sentir que el muchacho mordió sus labios con avidez, pero segundos después se dejo llevar y su lengua jugueteaba con la de él y recorría cada rincón de la boca del muchacho.

Continuaban abrazados y Ryoga dando el primer paso, más allá de besos, bajo sus manos, desde la cintura de la muchacha, pasando por sus caderas hasta llegar al trasero de Ukyo, el cual apretó y sintió la firmeza de su cuerpo. Ella no dijo nada, pues también quería sentir la manos de él ahí, en su cuerpo, quería que la recorrieran toda, en caricias y en calor; quería dejar las fantasías y tener una de ellas en la realidad, sólo que ahora el personaje era distinto, no era Ranma, sino Ryoga.

Lentamente el muchacho siguió en su camino y sus manos bajaron hasta llegar a los muslos firmes y tersos de Ukyo. Ella mientras sentía ese suave contacto se saco la delgada bata y la dejo caer al suelo; su linda figura de finas líneas quedó cubierta solamente por el fino conjunto de encaje y el verse así, casi desnuda la hizo sonrojar.

Ryoga a petición de ella también se quito su camisa y sus pantalones, quedando frente a ella solo con su ropa interior, no se notaba nerviosos ni reprimido, debido a que no veía la reacción de la muchacha ante su semidesnudez, además sería tonto que se mostrara tímido a estas alturas. Volvieron a abrazarse y a besarse, entre risas algo nerviosas continuaban las caricias; Ryoga acariciaba todo el cuerpo de Ukyo, descubriendo la perfección en sus manos y entre besos y cálidas caricias la tomo en brazos y arrodillándose la deposito en el suelo. Ukyo río un tanto, pues el piso estaba frío.

- Espera, espera, suelo frío, suelo frío... - dijo, sonrió y puso la bata y la ropa de Ryoga bajo su cuerpo, escapando de lo helado.

- ¿Estas mejor?- pregunto el muchacho, a lo que ella le contestó un sí en su oído y atrajo su cuerpo hacia el cuerpo de ella.

Ryoga se encontraba sobre Ukyo, recorriendo todo su cuerpo con sus manos; quería llegar a cada rincón, conocer toda su piel, sentir su aroma... sus manos ahora bajaban por su cuello y se detuvieron en sus pechos, pechos firmes y redondos y cada vez que los tocaba por encima del sostén de ella, Ukyo emitía un gemido de placer, y esto más excitaba al muchacho. Tomo el sostén por un borde, lo jaló y lo rompió, dejando ahora al descubierto los pechos perfectos de Ukyo y mientras una mano acariciaba y descubría cada rincón de ellos la otra bajaba por el abdomen de ella y llegaba hasta el bikini y se los jalo con fuerza zafándola de ello.

Ukyo no decía nada, abrazada a Ryoga se excitaba cada vez más por los actos hechos por él, porque sentía como el contacto de sus manos con su piel le quemaba las entrañas, haciéndola desear aún más todo ese calor. Completamente desnuda bajo su cuerpo, Ukyo se ondulaba a cada caricia de pasión, a cada tacto suave y lujurioso que las manos de Ryoga le propinaban; después de unos minutos entre caricias y besos, pasiones y sudor Ukyo finalmente sintió dentro de sí el cuerpo de Ryoga; la arremetida fue suave y placentera, porque lo último que quería el muchacho era lastimarla.

- Disculpa... ¿estas bien? - le pregunto sudoroso

- Estoy bien... no podría estar mejor- volvió a susurrar en su oído y estas palabras fueron el motor para que se desataraen sí, el acto de hacer el amor.

Ryoga lentamente cobró ritmo, aunque suavemente, y cuando lo logró llegó al éxtasis total. Ukyo abrazada a él, disfrutaba de cada caricia, de cada arremetida, recibiendo todo el calor del cuerpo del muchacho dentro de ella, toda la pasión y el frenesí en su cuerpo. Ahora las fantasías se desvanecían y daban paso a la exquisita realidad, de sentir ese calor humano por primera vez, porque al fin de cuentas, era su primera vez; aunque en sus sueños era distinto, porque todo sucedía con Ranma y no con el muchacho que tenía sobre sí, quien ahora se inscribía en su despertar al sexo y la hacía sentir deseada y porque no, amada.

Luego de unos minutos, todo acabo, ambos muchachos recostados en el frío piso, reposaban sudorosos después de haber disfrutado íntimamente uno del otro.

Ukyo abrazada a Ryoga dormitaba y descansaba en su pecho, mientras su mano recorría el cuerpo de él desde su cuello hasta su cintura y volvía a subir y a bajar otra vez. Ryoga la escuchaba respirar y dentro de su cabeza y de su pecho el deseo se apagaba y nacía otro sentimiento aun mas fuerte.

Mientras se encontraban allí, Ukyo aún jugueteaba con su mano sobre el pecho del muchacho y sonreía, pensó en lo ocurrido y sin querer pensó en Ranma, pero no como antes, si no que ahora su recuerdo era distinto, Ryoga sintió su presencia y rompió el silencio.

- ¿Piensas en él verdad?- le dijo- Incluso en este mo...

- No, no de la manera que te imaginas. Después de lo ocurrido ya todo es diferente para mí... y espero que para ti también- le contestó mirando sus ojos, quería descubrir una luz en ellos pero era en vano, luego no pensó en nada, pero después un nombre vino a su mente y no era el de Ranma. Ryoga la abrazo y beso su frente. – Dime Ryoga ¿porque tienes este don? ¿como fue que...?

Ryoga suspiro, sonrió y luego le dijo:

- Mientras entrenaba en las montañas quedé ciego, un estúpido accidente, seguí vagando luego de eso y llegue hasta el río Thori, allí un anciano me ayudó, no pudo sanar mi ceguera, pero sí mi maldición...

- ¿No me digas que ya no te conviertes en P-chan?-pregunto la muchacha a lo que Ryoga asintió- ¿Porque no me lo habías dicho?

- ¿Cambia en algo ahora tu opinión sobre mí?- Ukyo lo miro y lo beso- no, es igual, así que no le di importancia a eso... y con respecto a lo otro, él me dio el don de leer los pensamientos, ahora veo más allá de lo ustedes ven y hoy vi tu corazón herido y sin querer también descubrí el mío... es un don que te hace fuerte y vulnerable a la misma vez.- calló otra vez y la abrazo con fuerza- No sé si es pronto para decirlo pero...

- Shiii... - tapó sus labios con un dedo, como lo había hecho antes- Sí lo es, por ahora no digamos nada y tratemos de dejar atrás los recuerdos... ¿está bien?- le preguntó Ukyo a lo que Ryoga sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Ella besó sus labios otra vez, pero separándose de él le dijo:- Otra cosa, no leas otra vez mis pensamientos ¿quieres? No es justo... Con todo lo que ya has sabido creo que es bastante.

Ryoga río de buena gana.

- Lo prometo – le dijo, la atrajo hacia sí y buscando sus labios la baso con pasión. Luego ambos se abrazaron, cubiertos con una delgada sábana, esperaban dormidos a que un nuevo día llegara.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Hola aquí estoy otra vez y lo que acaban de leer es un intento de fic-lemon sobre esta parejita, que me sigue inspirando para crear todas estas cosas... bueno a mi parecer me quedo mejor de lo que hubiera querido y créanme que estaba escribiendo cosas sin argumento hasta al fin resultó y aquí esta la obra no diré "maestra" porque es algo presumido decir eso de algo que uno creó... Bueno, bueno este fic va dedicado a todos los que les haya gustado y a los que no también... jejeje... espero tener mas imaginación e involucrar a otros personajes después..._

_ATTE. ANGEL NATSUMI_


End file.
